Mortal Enemy
Mortal Enemy is the first episode in the first season of Epic Songs. It was released sometime in June, 2013 and the kick off for Season 1. Will auditions many kids for New Directions. When Vocal Ardrenaline comes and tells Glee members they won't win this because of ND doesn't have any talent. Will they handle Vocal Ardrenaline? Will some secrets come out between former couples? Why are Sebastian from New Directions and Luke from Vocal Ardrenaline look a like? This is episode is base off of Sebastian, Luke, Haley, whole New Directions, and Vocal Ardrenaline. Plot Will and Emma Schuester are at Lima Bean, when Jesse with three people comes in. Will and Emma were to busy to notice them. They six of them talked. Will, Jesse, Haley, Luke, and Ally started to sing Trouble Maker. After they left Will and Emma decided to hold auditions and to beat Vocal Ardrenaline. The Next Day in the hallways Austin and his best friend Sebastian notice Glee Club sign up. They both agreed to sign up for New Directions. Austin also sign up for football. Another two sets of friends sign up for Glee Club. Later on that day, Sebastian sang the song Misery for his audition. He did a amazing job and his dances were so correct to the lyrics. Austin sang Not a Love Song, he did amazing job. His dances moves were amazing. He played the guitar while dancing and singug. Jack sang Santa Fe because he wants to live Santa Fe, California and his parents live there. His dance moves were oh k. Julia sang Love Story and she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend Luke while singing and dancing. Amanda sings Mr. Know it All was singing towards her boyfriend Kevin who she didn't want date. Her parents made her date him, even though she dated a guy name Andrew Frost. Casey sings Payphone because he was singing to his cheerleader girlfriend name Claudia Faberry. Finally David sang Seize the Day becuase it was his favorite song from his favorite musical. After the auditions the all made New Directions. Little do they know two newly Vocal Ardrenaline members were watching in the back sheets of the audtorium. Next Day Sebastian and Austin were the first ones to arrive and sat down in the back, the next people to arrive were Julia and Amanda, the last people to arrive were Casey, Jack, David, and Will. After ten mintunes Jesse comes in with Haley and Ally comes in and challange them. Will asks where is the rest and rest of Vocal Ardrenaline. They started to sing One More Night and New Directions lost terribley to Vocal Ardrenaline. Songs Gallery Glee Trouble Maker.jpg Glee Misery.jpg Not A Love Song.jpg Glee Santa Fa.jpg Glee Love Story.jpg Glee Mr. Know It All.jpg Glee Payphone.jpg Glee Seize the Day.jpg Glee One More Night.jpg Errors *Even though Jesse was right next to Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, Will didn't notice them. *Jesse on accident calls Sebastian, Luke even though Luke wasn't there at the time. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes